


5 Times Alexander Hamilton Fell in Love with the Same Two People, and 1 Time He Admitted it

by Hot_Damn_its_Kam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I LOVE YOU VIC PLEASE ACCEPT MY AFFECTION, Laflams, M/M, Mentions of OCD, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Promise, a little hurt/comfort, and it's mostly poetic anyway, it gets a little spicy, just a touch, stays pg-13, this is definitely NOT a birthday gift for Broadway_trashdump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Damn_its_Kam/pseuds/Hot_Damn_its_Kam
Summary: Alex, Laf, and John had been together for years. But Alex is having some feelings.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	5 Times Alexander Hamilton Fell in Love with the Same Two People, and 1 Time He Admitted it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broadway_trashdump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_trashdump/gifts).



> See end notes for trigger warnings
> 
> THIS IS A NON-GIFT FOR VIC/@Broadway_trashdump/@yosoytriste. NOT-HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOO BOO. LUV YA BUNCHES.

Alex sighed, shutting his laptop. The finality of _saved, sent, complete,_ sent a warm wave of calm through his veins. He took a slow, deep, cleansing breath, the moment of peace being interrupted by a squealing giggle.

"Damn it Laf, _nO!"_ John's voice coming from the TV room. Alex stepped out of the study, his gaze settling on his two lovers on the couch. John half hanging off the couch, half on Lafayette's lap, eyes squinched shut as Lafayette's fingers crawled their way up and down John's stomach.

While John cackled, Laf just grinned, that same, wide, toothy, loveable smirk. "Laf no that tickles! STA-HA-HA-HA-HPPPP."

Alex leaned against the doorjamb his eyes tracing and memorizing every detail of the scene before him: John's rosy blush (due to either the exertion from laughter or the fact that he was half upside down and blood was rushing to his head); Lafayette's tight grip on John's waist with his knees so that their position, while precarious, didn't cause John any injury; the sparkle in their eyes. One they shared. The love and trust and joy there. Alex's heart leapt.

He stood there another minute, before Lafayette took notice of his position in the doorway and dumb smile.

"Care to double the torture?" He asked, Alex taking a second to realize the question was directed at him as John screeched his disapproval.

"No no no!"

Needless to say Alex jumped onto the couch and rolled up his sleeves.

_

Alex hadn't seen John all day and he _missed him_. Laf had texted him around 10:00 AM saying John had a rough morning, so Alex had decided to finish up the bare minimum needed to head home early (a welcome change in routine to his coworkers).

When he entered the apartment, John's head was on Lafayette's lap, his mouth barely open as he slept, a little blanket burrito. Laf's hand was gently thumbing at John's cheek, soothing it gently.

Alex set hit bag down as quietly as he could, making his way to sit next to the two of them.

"How was your day?" Laf asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Alex felt his face heat up, which was strange. _It's been years. Why are you blushing?! He just SMILED._

"Ah- uh... fine. Wanted to come home early, missed you guys."

Laf just gave him those fond eyes, and Alex melted. God, those eyes could kill him.

"What happened?" Alex asked, hushed, noting John's pinched brows as he slept.

Laf cringed, averting his gaze, "His ah... Oh you know, the..."

Sometimes Alex hated language barriers, "The Obsessions? Again?"

John's OCD struggles had been miniscule for a while now. They were long overdue for one of these days.

Laf nodded.

"How bad?"

Laf inhaled, "I had to wrap his left hand up again. His nails..."

Alex sighed softly, running a hand through his curls, "My baby..." he said, almost inaudible.

John stirred a bit, his eyes blinking open.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm-"

John threw himself into Alex's arms. "No. Missed you. Don't be sorry."

Alex squeezed him tight. John's curls had frizzed from his nap, tickling Alex's nose.

"Love you." John muttered into the soft of Alex's neck.

Alex felt that familiar lump in his throat. He willed himself not to cry, especially now, over something so minor, while John was so vulnerable. He knew it was stupid. He also knew if he spoke tears would come. So he just rocked John on his lap.

_

Alex couldn't help that curly, twisting feeling when Laf pushed him back like that, towering over him on the bed.

John crawled up next to him, soft kisses behind his ear, hand in his hair.

Laf's lips scrawling across his own, lower...

collar bone, chest, tummy, lower...

hips, thighs, higher...

Hand, lips, whispers, _god_ all Alex did was feel. And he was hungry for more more more.

Loved this. Loved when John touched him _there_ , like _that._ Loved that slightest tug of hair, kindest words, sweetest insults.

Loved Laf's hands, slow, feeling, worshiping. Loved quiet whispers, loved the flow between languages, English, French, _Lafayette,_ ** _please more Lafayette please._**

Closer. He wanted to be closer. He loved being closer _god he was close_.

He craved them more in these moments than any others. He loved them the same, always, always always, but like this... he was hungry for the feel of _skin touching skin touching skin_ , The warmth of closeness, the afterglow, _everything_ _about_ ** _this_** made Alexander euphoric and full of love love love until he was bursting and overflowing and...

everything was made of Laf and John.

This feeling. This warmth. This closeness. This euphoria. This hunger. This craving...

it was all them.

And never more

did he feel the need

to look for love.

He already had it all.

_

Late Saturday morning sun was the best thing to wake up to- or rather second, _no_ ** _third_** best. The tie for first went to Laf and John. That's just how it was.

And Alex would throw fists to prove it.

But for now, he would appreciate this sleepy morning.

John rolled over, second awake. He squinted his eyes as he turned toward Alexander (and inevitably the bright sun shining through the window).

"Morning."

John smiled brightly, sleep still clouding his eyes, "Mornin' sunshine."

Alex plants a kiss on his nose, to which John wrinkles it and pulls back.

"What?!"

"Morning Breath~" He teases, pecking Alex on the lips, "Love you anyway, though."

Alex smiles, feeling color creep up his cheeks and ears.

John laughs, that sweet, melodic sound, and Alex's heart soars.

John kisses him again, sweet and precious and passionate, and love love love.

Alex hums against him, fingers playing with soft cinnamon curls.

Laf murmurs next to them, "You're not planning on going once more, are you? I am exhausted."

John laughs once more, "No I don't think so. not now anyway. I was just about to make breakfast."

"I would like a cheese, tomato, and pesto omelet please."

Alex snorted, "Goof."

_My goof._ His brain corrected.

My goofy goober.

_

Alex felt sick. Inky blackness everywhere he looked

drowning

stepping

sinking

floating

falling...

Alex sat straight up, gasping loudly. He tore his head from side to side. Felt a rush of a chill. God he was soaking wet. He looked down toward the bed, the lights of the city illuminating it, saw the sweat stain. God he was soaked.

John shushed him, wait was he crying? He wrapped strong arms around his torso and pulling them back into a laying position.

Time was irrelevant.

Laf kissed his forehead, whispered reassurances, and changed the sheets.

No one slept more that night.

They stayed.

And he loved them.

So damn much.

So. Damn. Much.

_

Alex wasn't listening. It wasn't a problem, but he just wasn't.

He wasn't one for banter, but that wasn't the problem either.

He wasn't listening.

He was...

existing.

He watched John and Laf playfully chat, tease, and John with that damn sweet giggle.

Lafayette scrubbed dishes, John drying and putting away.

John methodical and organized, Laf soapy and silly. God it was bliss.

"Alex? Hellooooo!" His eyes snap up and he shakes himself out of his daze.

"Mm?"

"I said are you planning on helping with the kitchen?" John asked, coffee mug and towel in hand, the other hand cocked on his hip.

Alex still took a moment to regain himself, then stood, "Uh yeah..."

John stayed his hand on Alex's chest, "Are you okay? You've been kinda... out of it."

"What do you mean?"

John glanced over at Laf, who returned the look, then busied himself with a casserole dish.

"Just..." He paused, gathering his thoughts, "Spacey, weirdly emotional. Just wondering if anything is okay? If... We? Are okay?"

Alex caught his meaning and immediately and snatched John's hand. Squeezed it, "Of course! Oh, god, yeah no I'm perfectly fine. Just... been thinking. A lot."

"About?" John asked warily. Alex could feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

"How much I love you," Alex said, so, so honestly, "Both of you."

John averted his gaze, distanced himself, doubtful.

"No, no I'm serious. I just... I guess I never realized how much... the little things mattered to me? Like this. Just the dishes has me all... lovey. And I just. I love you. So much. I _fall_ in love with you every time I look at you... damn... I just..." His voice wavered, that familiar lumpy throat. _No Alex not now Jesus Christ._

Laf joined them now, long abandoning the sink. He caught Alex by the waist, John by his back and hugged them.

"Oh god yeah that'll do it-" Alex says, tears gathering in his eyes now.

John gave a watery laugh, his lashes beading with moisture as well.

"Yeah.." They slid to the floor. Holding each other and all Alex felt was

love, love, love, love, love.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: OCD Mention, Nightmare (brief),
> 
> Also please leave a comment I'm a slut for validation


End file.
